As exemplified in prior patents including U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,671, U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,418, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,584 B1, and in prior published applications including U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0173188 A1, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0211188 A1, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0284696 A1, drag harnesses are known, which can be advantageously worn by firefighters and by emergency workers and which are attachable to upper portions of wearer's bodies, via their coats.
Moreover, as exemplified in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0150846 A1, a drag harness is known, which can be advantageously worn by a firefighter or by an emergency worker and which is attachable to an upper portion of a wearer's body, via an air tank of a self-contained breathing apparatus.
Drag harnesses, as discussed above, are used by rescuers to facilitate dragging wearers of such harnesses from hazardous situations.